Bikini Bottom (film)
'' Bikini Bottom'' is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated fantasy action-adventure epic comedy film produced by Illumination. It is directed by Jon Watts, from a screenplay by the writing team of Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley. Bikini Bottom premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on February 26, 2020, was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in the United States on March 29, 2020, in 2D, Real D 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Synopsis Plot Cast Matthew McConaughey.png Seth MacFarlane.png Scarlett Johansson.png James Corden.png Anna Faris.png Maya Rudolph.png T.J. Miller.png Steven Wright.png Patrick Stewart.png Martin Short.png Jay Baruchel.png Cate Blanchett.png Danny DeVito.png Will Ferrell.png Kaitlin Olson.png Jason Bateman.png Jenny Slate.png Jude Law.png Johnny Depp.png Billy Crystal.png Seth Rogen.png Rainn Wilson.png Richard Kind.png Jim Cummings.png Brad Garrett.png Eddie Deezen.png Jack McBrayer.png Samuel L. Jackson.png Christopher Lee.png Jon Favreau.png Nick Nolte.png Don Rickles.png Anthony Anderson.png Bobby Cannavale.png David Tennant.png John Cena.png Gina Rodriguez.png Daveed Diggs.png Gabriel Iglesias.png Bus Driver Bob.png Wallace Shawn.png Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Bikini Bottom and LEGO Bikini Bottom'' Angry Birds Bikini Bottom is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Scorch, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on February 26, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Scorch will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Bikini Bottom is a LEGO-themed video game based on Scorch. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. Production and development * See also: Production of Bikini Bottom On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valiant_(film) Valiant], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_II_–_Attack_of_the_Clones Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones], Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat]. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. On December 13 2018, famous celebrity actors are selected to voice the film’s characters by talent agent Michael Ovitz. Music * See also: Bikini Bottom/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write some tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron by Brian Tyler and Danny Elfman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok] by Mark Mothersbaugh, Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson, and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by John Williams, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_at_the_Museum:_Secret_of_the_Tomb Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb] and Ready Player One, for the film. The songs are songs from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Mis%C3%A9rables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], Mary Poppins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smallfoot_(film) Smallfoot], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clifford's_Really_Big_Movie Clifford's Really Big Movie], My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pooh's_Grand_Adventure:_The_Search_for_Christopher_Robin Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat]. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Tropes * Main article: Bikini Bottom/Tropes Release Bikini Bottom was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in December 17, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Watts, producer Chris Meledandri, screenwriters Goldstein and Daley, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Bikini Bottom In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Bikini Bottom set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on digital copy on July 3, 2018, and on 4K UHD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, Blu-Ray, and DVD on July 24, 2018. Trivia *The film marks as the longest Illumination movie ever made. *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel Live-Action films X-Men: The Last Stand, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past X-Men: Days of Future Past], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War Captain America: Civil War], Spider-Man: Homecoming, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War], Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, and Spider-Man: Far From Home. *Some of the characters have names that are similar to the characters from films X-Men: The Last Stand, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past X-Men: Days of Future Past], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War Captain America: Civil War], Spider-Man: Homecoming, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War], Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clifford's_Really_Big_Movie Clifford's Really Big Movie], and Ferdinand. *The characters are CGI versions of movie actors from Sing, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Emoji_Movie The Emoji Movie], Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, How to Train Your Dragon 2, The Loud House, The Lego Movie, Zootopia, Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Monsters University, Monsters vs. Aliens, Ferdinand, Over the Hedge,'' Inside Out, ''Christopher Robin, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet Ralph Breaks the Internet], The Lorax, Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones and Zookeeper: ***During the commentary with Jon Watts, Chris Meledandri, Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley, when we first see the title location, Peter Jackson comments on the laziness of the characters: Peter Jackson: "Oh dear, Mr. Meledandri. We used actors to populate this movie. Apparently we are too lazy to come up with new characters." Chris Meledandri: "It’s not laziness, it’s recycling." *The cast of the movie are actors from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avengers:_Infinity_War Avengers: Infinity War], Ant-Man and the Wasp, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War Captain America: Civil War], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], Captain Marvel, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], The Loud House, Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Pete's Dragon, Chicken Little, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smurfs:_The_Lost_Village Smurfs: The Lost Village], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past X-Men: Days of Future Past]. Gallery * Main article: Bikini Bottom/Gallery